1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to frames, support structures, and screen assemblies for vibratory shakers and methods of their use.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of vibrating screens, devices which use them, shale shakers, and screens for shale shakers and vibratory separators. The screens catch and remove entrained solids from fluid, drilling fluid, and/or drilling mud as it passes through them.
Various prior art screens have one, two or more overlying layers of screening material, mesh, and/or screen cloth which may be bonded together. A support, supports, or a perforated or apertured plate is often used beneath the screen, mesh or screens of many prior art screen assemblies. Also an outer frame is used in many screens. The frame may include one or more crossmembers extending across the frame and connected at the ends to sides of the frame. The frame facilitates connection of the screen to a separator device and provides support for the plate and screening material. various vibratory separators have two or more screens mounted against each other, e.g. end-to-end, in abutting relationship.
The present invention, in certain aspects, provides a screen assembly for a vibratory separator apparatus that has a frame or outer member or members with a seal or gasket material for sealing abutment of the screen assembly against another adjacent screen assembly and/or against a channel or side member of a basket or shaker apparatus on or in which the screen assembly is employed. In one particular aspect hook-and-loop releasable connection material is used on two adjacent screens to releasably connect them together or on a screen.
The present invention, in certain embodiments, provides a screen assembly with a groove and a seal on the groove, the groove for sealingly receiving a corresponding tongue of an adjacent screen assembly. In other aspects the groove is deleted and a surface of a first screen assembly has a seal or gasket member against which sealingly abuts a tongue or member of a second screen assembly. Hook-and-loop releasable connection material may, optionally, be used with such screens to releasably secure them together.
In certain particular embodiments of a screen assembly according to the present invention, a unibody structure includes one, two, or more seals or gaskets thereon so that the final structure formed from a starting single piece includes the seal(s) or gasket(s).
The present invention discloses, in certain embodiments, a unibody structure for a screen for a vibratory separator and a screen assembly with such a structure. In certain aspects, the unibody structure is made from a single piece of material and a pattern of openings is made through it that perform a screening function. Such a structure may have no additional screening material on it or it may serve as a support for mesh and/or screening materialxe2x80x94without, in some aspects, the need for additional screen support, an additional support plate, or an additional series of support pieces or strips. In certain embodiments the single piece of material includes portions that are foldable or bendable to form hook strips and/or a shoulder or ledge end for sealing end-to-end abutment of two screens and/or support ribs for supporting another portion in which there is a pattern of openings. In another aspect the unibody structure is foldable or bendable to form a single large opening defined by four resulting sides of the unibody structure.
In certain embodiments, the screen with a unibody structure according to the present invention has one, two, three or more upper layers of screen, screen cloth, and/or mesh. The one or more layers may be bonded to the unibody structure. If more than one layer is used, they may be bonded together at discrete points, at discrete areas, or over their entire surface. The layer or layers are mounted on the unibody structure. The unibody structure may, in certain aspects, include one or two interconnected pairs of spaced-apart integral sides in a generally rectangular configuration. Hook strips or other mounting structure may be provided on opposed sides of a unibody structure according to the present invention which are formed of integral portions of the original single piece of material.
The unibody structure may be made of any suitable plastic or metal, including, but not limited to, steel, stainless steel, aluminum, aluminum alloys, zinc, zinc alloys, PTFE, or some combination thereof.
The present invention, in certain embodiments includes a shale shaker or vibratory separator with one or more screen assemblies with a unibody structure according to the present invention.
It is within the scope of this invention to provide a screen as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,000,556; 5,958,236; 5,944,993; 5,876,552; 5,888,929; 5,713,077; 5,720,881; 5,673,797; 5,417,793; 5,417,858; and 5,417,859, but to delete the apertured plate of these patents and to use instead a unibody structure as disclosed herein.
In certain aspects according to the present invention, a single piece of material is used to form a four-sided support or frame for screening material (one, two, three or more layers) and/or for a plate or sheet with holes therethrough.
What follows are some of, but not all, the objects of this invention. In addition to the specific objects stated below for at least certain preferred embodiments of the invention, other objects and purposes will be readily apparent to one of skill in this art who has the benefit of this invention""s teachings and disclosures. It is, therefore, an object of at least certain preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide:
New, useful, unique, efficient, non-obvious screen frames, assemblies or supports for vibratory separators with a seal or seals for sealing abutment of one screen against the other and/or for sealing abutment of a screen against a basket or screen mounting apparatus, and methods of their use;
Such screen assemblies with hook-and-loop releasable connecting material for releasably connecting screens together;
Such screen assemblies made for unibody structure; and
Such frames, assemblies, or supports employing a groove on one screen and a corresponding tongue on an adjacent screen.
Certain embodiments of this invention are not limited to any particular individual feature disclosed here, but include combinations of them distinguished from the prior art in their structures and functions. There are, of course, additional aspects of the invention described below and which may be included in the subject matter of the claims to this invention. Those skilled in the art who have the benefit of this invention, its teachings, and suggestions will appreciate that the conceptions of this disclosure may be used as a creative basis for designing other structures, methods and systems for carrying out and practicing the present invention. The claims of this invention are to be read to include any legally equivalent devices or methods.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the previously mentioned problems and long-felt needs and provides a solution to those problems and a satisfactory meeting of those needs. To one skilled in this art who has the benefits of this invention""s realizations, teachings, disclosures, and suggestions, other purposes and advantages will be appreciated from the following description of preferred embodiments, given for the purpose of disclosure, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detail in these descriptions is not intended to thwart this patent""s object to claim this invention no matter how others may later disguise it by variations in form or additions of further improvements.